Paradise Lost
by silverblueamethyst
Summary: Nothing else matters…as long as I can look into your eyes…nothing else exist. So please don’t look away…don’t deprive me of seeing, even a tiny flicker of paradise, don’t let me fall into oblivion again…


**DISCLAIMER: **None of these characters belong to me.

* * *

_Nothing else matters…as long as I can look into your eyes…nothing else exist. So please don't look away…don't deprive me of seeing, even a tiny flicker of paradise, don't let me fall into oblivion again…_

He felt so cold as I gingerly wrapped my arms around him. I was afraid to tighten my embrace, afraid that from the intensity of my grasp, he might shatter into a million pieces. And yet I was frightened to loosen up my hold, frightened that if I do so, he'll slowly drift away from me. I can feel the corner of my eyes burn and I let the tears fall. I cried because I was hurting for him. I cried because I love him…I love him so much it hurts…

"Stop…don't cry…" I heard his weak voice sounding as if was coming from afar. My whole body trembled and I pulled him closer, I wanted to feel him in me. Make sure that whatever happens, I'll never let go.

"Hermione…" He tightened his hold in me too, as if giving me assurance, comfort. "It's over…the war's over…it'll all be all right."

"Y-Yes…Draco…" I managed a shaky reply.

I felt his body tremble against mine. I gently pulled myself from him. I gazed at his face, marred with wounds from the fierce battle. And yet, as I gently caress it with my hand, I realized, I've never seen anything as beautiful. His lustrous grey eyes were boring into mine, channeling some strength into my whole body. As if with a great force, I lifted my wand and performed several healing spells to cure, even a little of his wounds. But not all injury can be healed; Dark Magic caused most of them, I couldn't do anything about it. I searched frantically at the vicinity, no one was there. I stood up, hoping with all my might, anyone that can help Draco. But even before I can take a step away, I felt a hand tug mine.

"Don't go…" He murmured.

"Draco, I need to go find someone to cure you…some of your wounds as very deep and I can't cure it-"

"Don't go…" He repeated, gazing intently at me.

"But Draco, your wounds-"

"Please, stay here with me…I need you here…" He sounded so strong for someone who's bloodied and marred. I bit my lip and sat down beside him. After that, he rested his head against mine and sighed. "Do you know how much I love you…?"

"You've told me." I replied.

"Hmm…Those mere words were never enough to tell you how much you mean to me…I wish I can…I wish I've made you feel how-"

"Draco, you did. I felt it every time you embrace me, every time you look at me, every time you kiss me. And I want to feel it everyday Draco, the warmth, the passion. So please….please stay…"

I felt his hands intertwine with mine. The same, warm feeling flooded within me again. I know how much I love him, but I'm always struck every time I feel the intensity of it.

"We can go and find a new house since the Malfoy Manor was destroyed. We'll invite Harry and the Weasleys all the time now that all of you seems to get along well now." I smiled. "Then, we can go and watch Quidditch matches all the time. Would you like that Draco?"

I heard a soft "hmm.."…

"Then, we can have kids. It'll be wonderful to have a family of our own, little replica of ourselves running around the house…and I'll wake up beside you every morning and give you your first morning kiss everyday…" His hands suddenly felt cold; I felt his grasp weakening…until I'm the only one holding on. My heart thumped, my lower lip trembled. I felt like I was floating, everything is spinning. No, it couldn't be…he's still here, with me…sitting beside me…I can feel him…I can…so I continued. I can't stop…I couldn't… "Then, the kids would grow up and go to Hogwarts and be sorted to either Slytherin or Gryffindor. And we'll be so proud because they'll be so smart. And they'll graduate and they'll marry and we'll have grand children Draco…Imagine that…you'd love that Draco right…? Right Draco?"

There was no reply; I assumed he was just too tired to speak. Or rather…I wanted to assume…

Tears kept on falling, my heart felt broken. His head is still resting in mine, it felt heavier than before…partly because Draco was…

No…he's not, he can't be…I gripped his hand tighter…

"Hermione!" A raven-haired boy ran towards me, it was Harry. "Hermione! We've been looking everywhere for-"

But he stopped. His eyes wide.

"No…" I heard him mutter. "Hermione…"

"Harry…Draco's hurt…please help him. Help him up, I couldn't cure some of his wounds…could you – could you…"

Harry kneeled in front of me; tears were also falling from his brilliant green eyes.

"Hermione, let's go…"

"But Draco's hurt! Cure him first!"

"Hermione…please…"

"Harry, you need to…"

"Hermione, Draco's gone…he's gone…"

I felt my breath hitch. The world stopped moving.

"You're lying…"

Harry raised his hands; I felt Draco's head part from mine. I saw Harry laid him on the ground. It was then that I saw his face…

His eyes were slightly open, with a forlorn look upon them. His grey eyes were not glimmering…it was glassy…it was blank…. it was dead…

My whole world crumbled. My body went limp…It couldn't, it was a lie…a lie….

But as glanced again as his once majestic eyes…I didn't see the paradise I've once seen…. instead…there was complete oblivion… and I can feel myself slowly falling into it….

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **So how was it? Let me know what you think and leave a review..:) Thank you so much for reading!

* * *


End file.
